Receiving devices, such as set-top boxes for satellite and cable television services, allow a user to view an electronic program guide (EPG). The EPG displays a list of audiovisual events, such as sporting events, that are available to viewed at the current date and time, and at future dates and times. The EPG is typically organized by television channels and by date and time. For sporting events, the EPG may indicate the teams playing in a game, and sometimes the location of the game. However, other information about the sporting event, such as score, players, and time left, are not provided by the EPG. Thus, a user typically begins watching the sporting event in order to ascertain whether the event is currently relevant to the user.